The Land Cursed by Gods
by dexter-dash
Summary: Started from Lucy's dream, Fairy Tail and other guilds faced legendary four evil beings that have gone into deep slumber for 1000 years; The Sinistrals. Team Natsu, consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray was the only hope to defeat the evil power, since they were descendants of Four Heroes that once defeated The Sisntrals. Suck at summary as always. Rated T just in case.
1. A Dream

**Here I am, back with other stories!**

**Dunno if I can finish this on-time, but I'll try until August  
**

**This time, I bring a reference from a game, Lufia Series! (or japanese call this Estpolis), sorry for bringing other people's work, but this one is good for me :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Taiil, it's characters, and the plot. Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail, Masahide Miyata (excecutive producer of Lufia series, if i'm not mistaken?) owns the plot.**

* * *

'_Open the gate..._'

'_Our Brother_'

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She woke up and found that everything in her surroundings turned white, a blank white.

"Huh? Where am I? This isn't my house!" Lucy mumbled. She didn'tknow why she ended up in such a strange and creepy place because all she know is that she went home from a one-week mission she had with her teammates, took a bath after such a long time without one, brushed her teeth, and then went to bed. She was even sure she slept on her usual comfy bed, not some white ground like what she was lyiong on now.

"Natsu?" no answer.

"Happy?" still no answer.

"Gray? Erza?" no sounds was heard.

"Master? Levy-chan? Mira-san? Everyone?" nothing.

"Okay, this isn't funny! Stop joking, everyone!" her voice turned into a desperate one.

"Natsu! Happy! Erza! Gray! Everyone! Just answer me if you're here!" There was still no response from the said people. She quickly realized from the unaswered call that she was alone, totally alone.

'_Open the gate..._'

'_Our brother..._'

"Who's that?" Lucy spun her head to find the source of the voice, but she found nothing in sight.

'_Open the gate..._'

"Stop!" Lucy screamed.

'_Our brother..._'

"I said stop!" She placed both her hand on her ears. Her face showed fear. She knew that her futile attempt to stop the sound was just wasting time, as the voice kept echoing inside her mind. She could feel a sudden chill sjut from the sound.

"I have to find an exit!" She decided to run.

Lucy had run for hours. No, days. No, months. No, she couldn't sense the flow of the time. She kept running although her legs begged her to stop due to the pain from running. She didn't care about the pain. She didn't care about the tiredness that started to overcome her and persuade her to stay and take a rest. The only thing she cared is that she needed to find an exit from this place. She needed to go home to Fairy Tail. She needed to go to her friends again. She desperately want to get out of this solitude. She kept running aimlessly, hoping to find a gate or whatever to send her home.

After the long struggle to keep running, she finally found a gate. It's a big black gate, contrary with it's white surrounding. At first, she felt releved because she thought shefinally found a way home, but she totally regretted it because she could feel an evil aura, an evil aura which was so tense that even an evil human being couldn't possibly have.

"What is this gate? The evil power it emanates, is this a gate to seal a fearsome evil power within...?" Lucy mumbled. She could feel herself shaking from the aura.

'_Open the gate..._'

'_Our brother..._'

"That voice again? Stop hiding!" Lucy said in a loud voice. She tried to look for the source, but it was no use since she saw nothing but the gate and herself. Suddenly, her body glowed, emanating a massive amount of magic power she didn't realize that she had that kind of amount in her body. She was lifted to the air, reaching closer to the gate. The gate began to open as if it responded at Lucy, releasing an even more evil magic aura. The gate absorbed the magic light emanated by Lucy. She screamed in pain because her magic power was forcefully sucked.

Lucy couldn't remember how long did her magic was sucked up from her body. She couldn't tell how many minutes or how many hours spent due to the pain. If she cared to think aside the pain, she would be amused at herself because she had a big amount of magical power, yet she wasn't feel tired from being drained for such a long time, but she had no time for this as she yelped in pain continously. Slowly but surely, she saw the gatewas opened, revealing a big man with long, white hair. He had tatoo, or we could say a seal, carved all around his face and body in thin stripes of line. He wore a black set of armor without a helm and a white cape. He emanated the dark aura, the same aura that came from the inner side of the gate. She quickly assumed that the creepy guy was the source of this evil aura. Somehow, along with the man's walk, Lucy felt more scared and scared.

The man stood in front of Lucy. A devilish smile escaped the mysterious man's face. Lucy could only tremble more at his action.

"Thank you for releasing me from this gate..." The man spoke in a low, but loud voice. His voice echoed through the white surrounding.

"I.. don't... *pant* have... any intention to... release... *pant* YOU! Who... *pant* are you?" Lucy asked in an exhausted voice. Her feeling was mixed between tiresome from the magic draining and fear from the wvil magic aura from this mysterious man.

"Glad to see you asking, blonde! My name is Daos, Sinistrals of Teeror!" he inroduced himself. Again, he said in an echoing voice, making Lucy shivered more.

"Si... sinistral... of Terror...?" Lucy mumbled. She didn't know if a Sinistral or something exist. She'd never read those kinds of things.

"You didn't know me? Amusing! I guess it's normal since we, the Four Sinistrals hasn't operated for at least 1000 years." Daos said again.

"The four... Sinistrals?" Lucy gasped. He was shocked at the fact that there's other powerful beings like him. His aura was already this intimidating, how intimidating it could be if there were three other kinds of people like him, and he could see them along with this one now? Suddenly a realization hit her mind. Was the voice belong to the remaining three?

"Don't worry, I'm the strongest one among them." Daos said, as if he could read Lucy's mind. She felt a bit relieved that he was the strongest, but knowing this didn't make her fell any better. Daos was still the strongest. I t would be hard to beat him.

"Now that I'm free, Doom Island will be raised again!" Daos made an evil laugh.

"Doom... Island?" Lucy mumbled, questioning herself again. How couldn't she figured something like this in all of her history books she had when she was a little girl?

"The Four Sinistrals's home, our fortress to conquer this world again! Finally, this world will be ours again!" He let out a dark, evil laugh. Lucy trembled even more.

Suddenly, an island arose out of nowhere. The white background started to disappear, revealing that she was on the ocean. Daos was long gone, probably gone to the island. Strangely enough, her body was still floating although the gate had been opened. Just when the island rose up into high skies, she could feel the cold temperature of ocean water at that time. She didn't have a time to relax, as she heard that annoying Sinistral's voice again, this time it echoed through the world.

"Listen, mortals! I'm Daos, Sinistrals of Terror! I, along with all of my brothers and sister will lead this world to chaos! Anyone who dares to oppose us will be annihilated!" Daos's voice was dark and low, making people who heard the voice trembeld in an instant.

Suddenly, a beam of red laser was shot from the base of Doom Island, destroying the place it landed on. She didn't know where it was aimed at, because she didn't even know where she was. The only thing she knew was that no matter where the laser was aimed, it would destroy the targetted place. Suddenly, she saw the laser was shot near the place she was on right now.

"This will be bad!" Lucy gasped. She tried to swim farther from the target, but it was no avail as the explosion was big enough to take her in.

"Everyone, help me!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

Lucy woke up. Her body was full of sweat, and she was still sweating bullet as if the sweat was not enough. Her eyes were wide open like a saucer. Her heart was trembling hard like it forced itself to break free from its cage. She lifted her body to look at the clock near her. It was still midnight. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself, and then exhales slowly.

"Good thing it's a dream, this is the heck of a nightmare..." She mumbled. She rubbed her forehead with her right palm. "Maybe I can put it to my novel? No. This is not the time for this!" Lucy mumbled again.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand wrapped her from behind. She gasped and tried to break free, but it was no use since either the arms were too strong or she had no more energy from all of this nightmare. She gave up.

"What's happened?" She heard a voice from behind, a husky one at that, asking her. She could feel the person, probably a boy, breathed on her neck, making her tremble.

"No, nothing, just a nightmare..." She replied. She didn't have a time to guess who the person was, because she was too shocked for this, and she was trembling from the man's breath.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you..." the man said it again. This time, the man kissed the place between her neck and shoulder, making her tremble more.

The man then make her lie down on bed. She didn't fight him. Instead, she lie down just like what the man did to her. Her back was till on the man's face, so the man turned her to make her face touch his chest. She was surprised, but she snuggled in his chest anyway. She felt warm on the man' chest, making her asleep soundly.

Just then she realized something. A man was inside her house? Heck even he's on her bed? Her eyes snapped open. She looked at the man's bare chest.

'_His chest was bare_?' Lucy gasped. She tried to look at the man's face. She saw a rosy pink hair on the head and a scar on the man's right side of the neck. She realized who the person was. The man was someone she know, her teammates, Natsu.

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy jerked her body from her teammates. Natsu woke up, wondering what happened to the blonde for screaming out of a blue in midnight.

"Yo, what's wrong, Lucy?" He rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was too sleepy to wake up in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing in my house?" Lucy yelled at him.

"We felt cold, so we snuck in here, this place is really warm!" Natsu manage to let out a grin.

"Aye..." another voice was heard. This time, a blue cat opened its (or shall i say his?) eyes.

"Happy was here too?" Lucy's jaw was wide open.

"Aye!" Happy answered with his usual catchphrase.

"... How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in my house?" Lucy face palmed. Seriously, this had been countless of times for them to enter her house without permission, no matter how many time she scolded them. They would come again and again, either to raid her fridge or just to ask her to play with them.

"Aw, come on Lucy! Let us stay here for just one night!" Natsu begged.

"No." Lucy said coldly and firmly.

"WAAAH! Lucy's so mean!" Happy let out a cry while Natsu kept begging her to stay by holding her foot while his own legs were kicking the floor.

"I guess I have to let you in then," Lucy finally gave in.

"Yay! We can eat here too!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"you're right, Happy!" Natsu began dancing like crazy.

"BUT!" Lucy said suddenly. The two stopped from their euphoric reaction. "You'll sleep on the couch!"

"Why should we sleep there? Your bed is more comfy than that!" Natsu pouted.

"Oh well, it's a risk for a girl to sleep with a boy in one bed, you know?" Lucy frowned.

"You're a girl, Lucy? I thought you're boy!" Happy asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, you're really scary like a boy!" Natsu added. An anger vein popped out on her forehead hearing this statement. Natsu and Happy, realizing that their blonde teammate was being angry, tried to run for their life, but soon stopped when Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and Happy's tail, dragging them closer to the source of anger right now.

"What did you two say?" Lucy grinned evilly. Natsu and happy gulped. Somehow they could see that the blonde was releasing an aura, probably stronger than Daos emanated in her dream. Probably learning from a dream was not a bad idea.

"Waaah! Lucy is trying to kill us! Help! Help!" Happy faked his cry, hoping that from that embarrassing sound, Lucy would be panic and released the grip. The plan seemed working because she immediately let the two free as she was afraid the neighborhood would start a rumor about her trying to kill a cat and his owner in her house.

"Okay, I guess you can sleep on my bed, but stay away from me as far as possible!" Lucy finally gave in for the second time. Natsu and Happy quickly raid the bed and reached the nearest position to the wall. Lucy could only sighed at these two's childish behavior, but she could only shrugged. She lazily climbed up to her bed and slept with her back facing her friends.

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled only to hear a light snore as a respond. He had already been asleep before she even reached the bed. She smiled at his childish, but somehow cute behavior. She quickly drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Faraway from Fiore, or even faraway from any lands in Earthland's map, faraway from what a normal magic can reach, a castle stood silently on a small island. The island was surrounded by tall and sharp coral reefs, making it impossible for people to reach it from the sea. The casstle itself was surrounded by thick fog and dark aura that will make people who see this island shiver in fear. Dark clouds covered nicht skies above the island, flashing so many lightning. Inside the castle, three unusual human-like beings sat on three thrones in a red chamber. They stared at a lacrima crystal ball which showed an image of Lucy sleeping in her house with Natsu and Happy.

"Looks like the first step of our plan has succeed, The girl somehow realized something from a dream you sent her, Amon," a long, orange haired man with black cape and gray armor said with a dark tone.

"Indeed, Gades. now we have to send those 4 people to certain places as the next stage," this time, a blue-haired person with a white cape and black armor called Amon responded.

"I have sent 3 of them to the designated places. The last one will have a spacial task," another person, a waist-length white haired woman with a dress covered by black feather said.

"Really? Then this plan will be easier for us now, Erim!" the orange haired man smirked at the response.

"You're right, but we have another problem..." Erim turned her head to the crystal ball.

"What's the problem, sister?" Gades asked.

"This pink haired teen." She emitted a dark purple magic power from her right hand to move the screen's angle of view to the boy at the opposite side of Lucy. "She's the descendant of 'that person'. This will be hard for us," Erim stated.

"Isn't it our purpose, Erim? That blonde girl is the same as this boy, right? After all, these two along with a scarlet haired armor girl and a raven haired boy without clothes are descendats of 'those people', aren't they?" Amon replied.

"I guess you're right..." Erim mumbled.

"When will you teleport the last person, Erim?" Gades asked the mumbling white-haired girl.

"Later, but I will..." Erim answered. Amon smirked.

"Soon we'll be able to resurrect our brother, we'll be able to resurrect Daos! And Doom Castle will once again float on the world after 1000 years! Hahahahaha!" Amon said with an evil laughter. His laugh echoed thorughout the room, and even reach outside of castle. His brother and sister soon joined his laugh.

"This plan is perfect! We have already succeed!" Gades added.

"This is our last chance to coquer this world!" Erim said.

"We have to go back to our room now! We've seen enough!" Amon said.

'_Last chance, huh?_' Erim said inwardly, before all three of them teleported themselves to their own chamber.

* * *

**Actually, I'm not really confident with this one, but I've tried my best :D**

**I hope the prologue is good, since this one isn't checked...  
**

**If anybody reads this, please review :D  
**


	2. A Coincidence and A Mysterious Boy

**I'm back with another chapter! :D  
**

**Seriously, I'm surprised to see this fic get 10 reviews! I didn't think this will get more than 3! I'm happy now :D  
**

**All right, this chapter will explain more about what The Sinistrals is, and will move a bit. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own Fairy Tail, it's character, and the plot. Hiro Mahima owns the first two, Masahide Miyata owns the last. Maybe I'll try to bribe them somaday? hehe...**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

"_We have to go back to our room now! We've seen enough!" Amon said. _

'_Last chance, huh?' Erim said inwardly before all three of them teleported themselves to their own chamber._

* * *

Morning rays broke through Lucy's windows. The gentle warmth and light grazed her soft skin, as if the sun was trying to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. She hummed at the comfy touch as she groggily rubbed her eyes with both hands, not wanting to wake up from one of the best sleeps she had, especially after the nightmare. However, the sun didn't give it up that easily since the warmth turned hotter and hotter.

'_Huh? How come the heat turned hotter in a flash?_' Lucy's eyes were still closed, so that she didn't know what happened. When she opened them, she was surprised at the position she was in.

A strong pair of hand was encircling her waist. The person's legs were tangling her legs. The person's heat kept increasing. Her mind screamed because judging from the heat, she immediately knew that the person caging her was Natsu. She slowly tried to break free from the hug, but his hands were too strong and her own hands were too weak for this. Instead, Natsu moved his right hand to her head and pressed the head against his wide chest while he pressed his head on her hair. His body heat grew intensely. If tis continued, her house would be burned in instant. She freaked out imagining that she needed to live on the street without a roof to stay. Finally, she tried to break free again. But, she became quiet after she heard him mumbling on top of her head in his sleep.

"Don't... go..." he mumbled. Lucy's eyes widely opened.

"Please... don't..." his voice became hoarser. She could feel a deep hurt and agony from his voice. The voice told her as if he'd lose everyone in his dream, everyone, including her? She didn't know, she awsn't the one experiencing the dream so it was just a guess.

"Natsu? You okay?" Lucy asked. She knew that asking someone in his sleep was a not good idea, but it's worth the try.

"Mmmm..." Natsu mumbled something incoherent. Instead of giving an answer, he pulled her head closer and closer, until there was practically no gap between his chest and her head. She knew it, it was not a good idea in the first place. In the end, she didn't have a choice but to break through with force. She collected her strength and in a single push she broke through the human cage. Natsu was pushed toward the end of the bed and fell down, creating a loud thump. He got up holding his hurt head from the impact with Lucy's house's floor.

"Uh, what happened?" Natsu mumbled. He rubbed his fingers to both of his eyes, while he scratched the back of his head with his other free hand. He was still sleepy at the moment.

"I'm asking you what's gotten to you?" Lucy frowned. Her voice was still loud as always.

"What's happened, Natsu? Why is Lucy mad right now?" Happy said. He was awake from loud noise Lucy made.

"Dunno, Happy. She's screaming out of the blue! She's weird!" Natsu answered. He was still sleepy though.

"Aye... she's a weirdo." Happy quickly responded.

"Don't call me weirdo, you two!" Lucy retorted. "Anyway, now you're awake, so I can ask you to go-HEY!" Lucy couldn't finish her sentecne as the two ran past her into her fridge to raid her foods.

"NO! Not my food again! That's supposed to be my one-week supply!" Lucy groaned.

"Mph mph?" Natsu tried to said something, but his mouth was full of foods.

"Whatever! Now stay away from my fridge! I'll cook you something istead!" Lucy went to the duo and pulled them from the fridge.

"Yghaaaay!" both cheered, food was still on their mouth. They were placed on her dining table while Lucy took her food supply to start cooking.

"If you two take anything from my fridge without asking me first, you'll be sorry!" Lucy pointed her fingers at the two, making them shiver.

"Natsu, Lucy's scary..." Happy said in a low tone so that the said blonde couldn't hear.

"Aye..." Natsu said agreeing, still in the low voice. Several minutes of waiting, she came to the diding table with a plate full of fire chicken on her right hand, and a plate full of fish on her left one. A delicious smell could be smelt throughout the room, even before she arrived at the dining room. Happy and Natsu's mouth started watering.

"Here, I hope you won't raid my fridge again after this!" Lucy put the plates on the table with a little bit force, showing that she was still irritated at their act. Natsu and Happy didn't care as they started gobbling the food. Despite being annoyed, she could only smile at them. They could be cute at a time like this, as a child. Good thing that she got that fire chicken recipe from Mirajane and Lisanna, she could prepare if something like this happened. After the small 'meal', Natsu and Happy lay on the floor. Their stomach was really full, although the food they ate was usually not enough for them.

'_Fortunately I put a drug to make them full easily from Mira-san, this is helpful!_' Lucy said inwardly at how well the drug worked on those two. Happy then got up.

"Natsu, I want to go to Charle and Wendy's house now. See ya! Enjoy your time with Lucy!" Happy snickered as he started to spread his wings, ready to fly from the window.

"Hey!" both of them shouted, but it was too late because Happy had flown outside.

"Sigh, What's Happy planning to do?" Lucy crossed her arm. Both of them fell on an awkward silence again, until Lucy asked natsu.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy asked plainly.

"Huh?"

"You didn't remember what you did just now before I pushed you from my bed, right?" Lucy asked him.

"Um... no... I guess?" Natsu grinned. Lucy face palmed in her mind at that nonchalant expression.

"Then did you dream of something?" Lucy asked him further.

"I can't tell you that!" Natsu stuck his tongue out. An anger vein popped out of her temple.

"What? No fair! If you don't want to tell me then give me back that fire chicken!" Lucy grabbed his neck and start choking him. Natsu who was suffocated finally give up.

"Geez, you're no fun at all, Lucy!" Natsu pouted.

"Whatever! Just tell me!"

"Well, about that..." Natsu's face turned serious at this moment. Lucy became more curious at his act. Was his dream that big that his face needed to turned serious? "I got a dream where I woke up in an all-white place-"

"WHAT?" Lucy said, interrupting his story. '_The same layout as my dream? What's the meaning of this?_'

"Hey! You wanna hear it, right? So, let me continue!" Natsu roared. When Lucy gave a signal to move on, he continued anyway. "I called for everyone, but nobody answered so I ran to find everyone..." Natsu continued. '_Again, the same as what I did in my dream..._' Lucy said.

"That's when I found a big black gate, emanating an evil aura. But I found a girl was having her magic drained to open the gate," natsu took a deep breath before he continued. "I saw the door opened. A long, white haired man with a black armor stood beside the girl, mumbling something about taking over the world again. I tried to help her but something was blocking me to reach her..." Lucy bit her lips. How come his dream was like her own dream, but a little different?

"And then...?" Lucy asked.

"The man said something about a castle or something. Dunno, but suddenly a big castle appeared out of the blue. The girl was released from the magic absorbing, and fell down to the open area. I rushed to the girl only to find that the girl was you..." Natsu gradually lowered his voice. Lucy's eyes widened when hearing the last part.

'_What...? Me? No way!_' Lucy said inwardly. She managed to ask him a question between her suprise. "Then does that have something to do with you hugging me?"

"Huh? A hug? Dunno about that kind of hug, but in my dream, I brought you away from that damn island's attack, but the attack was too huge. I could only run while holding you closer." Natsu ended his story. Overall, Lucy was a bit surprised. However, she tried to keep the normality by teasing him.

"What the... hahaha! That's quite a funny fream for an idiot like you!" Lucy laughed. She smashed her fist on the dining table continously.

"Don't act! I know you're surprised and worried about it! I bet you even had the same dream as me, right?" Lucy stopped. She was really surprised right now. How could he be so sharp at a time like this?

"See? You didn't talk back! That means what I said was true, right?"

"Ah! Anyway, if you know that our dream is the same, why didn't you think it's strange? Do you think it's just a coincidence?" Lucy retorted.

"Don't care about that same dream. I'm going!" Natsu turned his back to face him and waved his right hand a little, signaling that he would go to the guild. He walked toward Lucy's window.

"Hey! I'm not finished! Use the door!" Lucy screamed. She pointed at the door to make him use it, but it didn't work. He climbed at her window, but before he jumped down from the 2-story-house, he took a glance at Lucy with a worry look.

"What I care is that if you're in danger, I'll save you no matter what..." He whispered before he jumped down. The saying made Lucy blushed a bit.

'_Okay, this isn't funny! The same dream, and then Natsu changed his attitude! What's wrong with all happened to me lately? I guess I'll check it out..._' Lucy said inwardly, while walking to her bathroom to take a bath since she hadn't take one before cooking for those two.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Figure of The Three Sinistrals could be seen again, sitting in the same position, in the same room, in the same castle, and on the same eerie island as before. They were doing exactly the same as what they had done the day before; monitoring Lucy Heartfilia's house for some 'purposes'. This time, Gades looked displeased at the result.

"Why did you do that unnecessary thing, Amon?" Gades said. A hint of anger could be heard from his slightly high voice.

"I was trying to test whether the pink boy is truly the 'Fire Dragon', like that 'Stellar Maiden' blonde girl. It seems like that boy is truly one," Amon smirked.

"You implanted another dream to that pink haired boy?" Erim asked.

"Yes you're right, sister..." Amon said, still smirking.

"I hope you won't do the same for the rest of them..." Gades grunted.

"I won't. This is just a test for these two." Amon said.

"Putting that aside, If we look at that boy's reaction, it seems like that that boy is truly the 'Fire Dragon', like what we thought about him before," Gades simply stated.

"Yes. This really brings back memories. The 'Fire Dragon' and 'Celestial Maiden', such a good story of them..." Erim mumbled.

"Don't forget 'Frozen Smith' and 'Armored Valkyrie'. We will defeat all four of them again and claim this world again!" Amon added. This time his smirk was replaced by evil laugh.

"Erim, have you send 'that person' to the designated place already?" Gades said between his brother's evil laugh.

"Thank you for reminding me. I haven't done that, but I planned to do that now. Come here!" Erim shouted. A 17-year-old male teen with a cloak entered the room from a door in front of The Sinistrals. The teen walked calmly, as if he had known that place and 'master' of that castle. He quickly knelt down as soon as he got near The Sinistrals.

"What can I do for all of you, masters and mistress?" He said, bowing his head.

"You know what you have to do. You have to go to that place and do the task as we told you before!" Erim ordered.

"Don't mess up with this time, or you'll be sorry!" Amon threatened the boy.

"Understood." The boy said without any objection.

"Good. You may go." Erim said. As soon as she said so, a light surrounded the boy, teleporting him to the designated place. A smirk on The Sinistrals' face grew wider. The second-step of their plan had been a success.

"Brother, wait for us!" Erim whispered while looking at the empty throne beside her.

* * *

She had finished her long bath. Her body was still wrapped in her towel, but she didn't care. She had a thought to asked Grandpa Crux after the bath, and she wanted to do it right now. Without wasting any time, she grabbed her keys on the drawer.

"Open! To the door of Southern Cross, Crux!" she swung her key and released her magical power. A poof appeared in front of her, revealing the stellar spirit crux in his usual position.

"Grandpa Crux, i want to know something about The Four Sinistrals from 1000 years ago. Can you help me finding that information?" Lucy asked. The said spirit stayed quiet for a while, until he let out a scream, indicating that he had found the answer.

"The Four Sinistrals are four evil beings of Destruction, Chaos, Death, and Terror. These evil beings once had tried to conquer the world with their castle; Doom Island. Doom Island floated in the sky as their throne, eradicating those who opposed them with laser from Doom Island." Lucy gulped. The eradicating part was the same as her dream!

"The only ones who can defeat them are 'Four Heroes of Light', along with their 4 helpers. They challenged The Sinistrals at Doom Island as their final battle. The Four Heroes of Light gained the victory, and finally restored peace for 1000 years. However, The Sinistrals will come again for revenge, trying to claim this world again." Crux ended the story.

'_Why are all the information fits my dream? Is it coincidence? More importantly, why me?_' Lucy bit her lower lip. All these things about Sinistrals and Heroes made her worried.

"Grandpa Crux, does this have any relationship with Spirit World?" Lucy asked. Unfortunately, The said spirit feel asleep before she even asked the second question. Grumbling, she force-closed the gate.

"I think I have to look for the information in all Magnolia, no, Fiore bookstores and libraries for this one..." Lucy mumbled. She didn't realize that her strange dreams made her busy. If she had time, she would probably write down this story in one of her novel's chapters or even make another novel based on this one. This time, she was too intrigued, or could be said worried about it more than her novel. Quickly she wore her usual outfit and went out for her little 'hunt'.

* * *

_**Three hours later...**_

Lucy arrived at the guild's door, carrying (or dragging) a sack of books from every bookstores in Magnolia about Fiore history, Earthland, Legends in Fiore, and many others. She even borrowed several books from libraries in Fiore. She had planned it thoroughly, hoping that she would find the answer for her dream. The reason why she took such a short time to explore Magnolia was a mystery even for her. The only thing she need is to find Levy so that she could help her for this, although she won't tell her the reason why she asked for her help. Carefully, she dragged the heavy sack of books, hoping that she wouldn't damage the books she spent all of her money for or she would have to pay for the book's damage (the library one).

As soon as she opened the door, she found that the guild was as rowdy as ever, with chairs and magic thrown everywhere. Some of the noted men were fighting: Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Elfman joined because the three accidentally hit Lisanna who were lying unconscious on the wooden floor with a chair. He yelled "Man!" every time he landed an attack in a fight, strangely 'attracted' Evergreen to join the fight, solely to hit Elfman and his muscle brain. Erza? Don't ask! She joined the fight instead of calming them down, much to Lucy's surprise. When she saw Erza's armor and face were full of cake, she knew the reason immediately. She sighed at the normal condition at the guild. Trying to keep her precious book from getting destroyed in the fight, she walked slowly to the counter to meet Mirajane wiping the table.

"Ah, good afternoon Lucy!" Mirajane greeted her happily.

"Good afternoon..." Lucy sighed. "When will those people stop fighting?" She groaned. She slumped heavily on the chair and placed his head on the table. She was really tired and frustrated.

"They will stop, Lucy. Don't worry!" Mirajane said with a mile, while she evaded some stuffs thrown into the counter's direction.

"I think this is the worst place to read some books..." Lucy mumbled.

"Books? The one in the sack?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes! I need to read all of these books, and I need Levy-chan's help for this one." Lucy said, still in the bad mood.

"Don't worry, she'll come here soon after her mission with Shadow Gear. I can prepare you an orange juice while you wait and read the book, okay?" Mirajane winked at her before she went to prepare some. Lucy began to put some books on the counter, wear her Gale-force reading glasses, and took one book to read. Not long after that Levy came with Jet and Droy.

"Lu-chan! How are you?" Levy ambushed her with a hug. Lucy returned the hug with a full smile.

"Levy-chan! Good timing! Now you're here, can you help me with something?" Lucy said, still hugging Levy.

"Uh, I think I need to take a break from this mission..." Levy sighed as she released her hug. A look of tiredness could be seen from the blunette's face.

"Huh? What kind of mission you, Jet, and Droy had?" Lucy tilted her head.

"A mission to kill a monster in Clover Town..." Levy said as she sat on a chair near her.

"What? It's a rare thing for Shadow Gear to accept a killing-monster request! Are you all right?" Lucy gasped. She then checked her friend's body, trying to check if her bookworm pal had a bruise, scar, or anything from the fight.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks to Jet and Droy, we can do this job perfectly!" Levy smiled. Somehow the smile convinced Lucy to stop checking at her body.

"Thank God! But, why don't you take another safer job like catching a robber or something?" Lucy asked again.

"There isn't any other job besides killing monster. We haven't received those kinds of jobs since yesterday." Mirajane said. She placed the orange juice beside Lucy on the table. The thirsty blonde grabbed the glass and started to drink all of the content.

"Really?" asked Lucy between her drinking session.

"Yeah. It's creepy that more moster can be seen nowadays. We even had a report of monster attack two days ago at Magnolia's city limit," Levy shivered. Lucy stop drinking. Thoughts about the said incident two days ago swirled inside her head. She felt like that all of these monsters and her dream were related somehow. Levy, realizing that her blonde bookworm friend was lost in thought, moved her face closer to Lucy's eyeing her in worry.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?" Lucy who didn't realize that Levy was eyeing her from a short distance yelped. She even almost fell from her chair.

"What? Um, there's nothing wrong with me. I swear!" Lucy said. Despite what she said, her face showed that something was indeed wrong with her.

"Don't lie! I know there's something you were hiding from us! Is it a boy?" Levy teased her, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"NO!" Lucy shouted suddenly. The sound was so loud that even the fight in front of her stopped.

"Huh?" Natsu stopped.

"Oi, what's happened?" Gray asked.

"What's in your head, bunny girl?" Gajeel snorted.

"Oh, you're so manly to scream, Lucy!" Elfman yelled, earning a hard smack from Evergreen. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"You're not shouting to attract Gray-sama's attention, are you? Juvia won't forgive Lucy-san!" Juvia who was eyeing the fight (as well as cheering Gray inside her heart) glared at the blonde.

Lucy, realizing that she had attracted too much attention from her scream, had sweat dropping from every part of her skin. Her guild mates' eyes mede her more nervous. With a quick idea, she tried to make the condition more normal.

"Uh, nothing, really! Just continue the fighting!" Lucy grinned sheepishly. Everyone stared at her blankly, don't know how to respond.

"What? Just fight already!" Lucy lost her composure. People's eye widened. They were suprised because their celestial spirit mage who was known for hating the fight in front of her suddenly asked them to fight.

"What? Then fight me, Ice Pick!" Natsu broke the silence. He punched the raven head, sending him flying to a wall nearby.

"Damn you, Fire Bastard! Wanna pick a fight?" Gray got up. He positioned himself so that he was ready to use his magic anytime.

"I am! Bring it on, chicken!" Natsu lit his right hand with flame, and then charged at Gray. Everyone seemed to go to their own activity again, but not for some people; Mirajane, Levy, and Cana who was nearby.

"Tell me, any good man lately?" Cana asked. Her mouth never leaving the beerkeg.

"Oh my, Lucy's in love!" Mirajane squealed.

"Really? Tell me, Lu-chan!" Levy shook Lucy's body lightly, demanding for an answer. Lucy was really confused at how to react to these overly curious girls.

"Oh my, this isn't a boyfriend thing. I guess I have no choice..." Lucy sighed. Finally she told them what actually bugged her mind. She told them about waking up in a strange place, finding an evil gate, a mysterious white haired person, and an island floating in the sky.

"That's it! No boyfriend thing!" Lucy ended her story with a pout.

"Doom island? Never heard of it," Levy rubbed her chin with her index finger.

"Me too, but that dream's creepy..." Mirajane said in a scared face.

"Yeah, and more importantly, Natsu's dream was similar too..." Lucy mumbled. Unfortunately, her mumbling was loud enough to be heard by the girls.

"Natsu?" all of them asked. Lucy face palmed in her mind. She's so stupid to mention that in front of a matchmaker like Mirajane.

"Um, well, he barged in this morning to get a free food with Happy and then-" Unfortunately, What Lucy said was heard by Natsu's sensitive ears. Knowing that she was lying, he jerked his hands away from Gray's neck (What? He had already stripped himself!)

"Oi! where are you going, Flame Brain? Giving up?" Gray growled.

"Of course no! Just stay there and don't go away like a coward!" Natsu pointed at where the raven head was.

"Huh! That's if you're brave enough to come here again!" Gray scoffed. Natsu only let out 'tch' voice. He immediately went to the girls.

"Why don't you tell them the truth, Lucy? We even slept on your bed!" Crap! Stupid dragon slayer for telling that embarrassing thing in front of Mirajane, and stupid her for not reminding him to keep quiet for what they had last night. She really wanted to slam her own head to a nearby wall. His loud voice didn't make it any better because it was so loud that it attracted people, again.

"What?" All three of them asked in disbelief. Cana was chocked from the shock. Levy squealed loudly. Mirajane? She had fainted.

"What? You slept with her?" Gray came out of nowhere, probably interested in what Lucy and the girls were talking.

"Any problem? You're supposed to be there! Why are you here?" Natsu snorted.

"Who cares? You're not my master anyway," Both of them were having a glaring contest now.

"Oho! Bunny girl and salamander finally slept together! Gihihi!" Gajeel smirked.

"That's a man, Natsu!" Elfman yelled again. Evergreen smacked him, hard.

"Congratulation, Lucy! If Natsu do anything bad to you, you can tell me so that I can teach him a lesson." Erza smiled. Natsu shivered from the image of Erza giving him 'lesson'.

"Natsu-san and Lucy-san were sleeping together? Then Lucy-san is not Juvia's rival anymore! Juvia's so happy Gray-sama will be hers forever!" Juvia held both of Lucy's hand with teary eyes. Fortunately, the tears were not big so that the whole guild was not drown by them.

"Whoa, congratulation! I've slept with him on a same bed and now it's with you this time? it's so sweet!" Lisanna who was awake now squealed in front of Lucy. She blushed at the image of Natsu and Lisanna sleeping together. More members gathered around the stressed blonde. Some people awed, some people congratulated her, and some other only stared at disbelief. Lucy couldn't keep up with the raid so she screamed to stop them.

"Stop it! I and Natsu were not doing anything! Understand? Now go back to your position!" Lucy panted. She gave all of her power (well, not all) on her scream and yell. Everyone went back to their own activities. Lucy the turned her head to, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Elfman, and Evergreen.

"All of you, continue the fight and don't bother me! Especially you, Natsu!" Lucy pointed at the pink haired teen.

"What? Why me?" Natsu asked. He was still oblivious at what happened.

"Don't ask. Now get move!" Lucy pushed all of the fighters to the arena (OK, this sounds stupid).

"What's wrong with her? Are you sure you didn't do anything bad to her, Natsu?" Gray grumbled.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. He was now focused on his fight with Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Elfman, and Evergreen.

Lucy turned her head to Levy, Cana, Mirajane, and Lisanna. "For all of you, please be serious! I'm tired from going all around Magnolia for these books!"

"Why don't you go to another place, Lucy?" Lisanna asked. Lucy couldn't answer that. She had the point actually. Why did she keep staying here while she knew that Fairy Tail was the worst place to read?

"... Forget it. Since you're here, you can join us in our small talk, Lisanna." Lucy didn't have any willpower to shoo her away. Lisanna cheered happily and sat on a nearby chair.

"So, what's the topic, girls?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy had a strange dream about someone locked in a gate, claiming that he was The Sinistrals, and so on and so on..." Levy explained (sorry, I was too lazy to explain)

"Oh my, that's a scary dream..." Lisanna covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"That's scary indeed. By the way, did you say your dream and Natsu's dream were the same?" Levy asked. Lucy breathed in deeply.

"Yes, and it's not a fate or something we're a match!" Lucy pointed at Mirajane. The oldest of take-over siblings only looked around with a confused look, not knowing the reason why she was pointed at. The rest of them chuckled.

"This is weird indeed. So you went all over Magnolia buying books from all of bookstores and borrowing books form Magnolia Library to find a clue about this Sinistral thing?" Lisanna asked?

"Yes! That's why I came here. I need to ask help from all of you guys!" Lucy pleaded.

"What can we do? We're not the one having that dream here, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Cana can predict what the meaning of my dream is by using her tarot cards, while the rest of us can read all of these books." Lucy pointed at the pile of books near the party.

"Oh my! Do we need to read all of these books, Lucy?" Mirajane gasped.

"We have to, or we won't know..." Lucy answered. And so the girls began their task. Cana positioned herself with her cards while Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, and Lisanna read all the books with the help of Gale-Force Reading Glasses. Fortunately Lucy and Levy each had a spare, if not Lisanna and Mirajane would never be able to read their huge share of books. Wendy, Charle, and happy came from the front door While the girls were working,.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, Mira-san, Lisanna-san, what are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"Oh Wendy! Do you want to join us reading?" Lucy asked.

"You're asking her to marry books?" Happy asked.

"Of course no, you stupid cat!" Lucy smacked Happy hard on his head in midair, causing the cat to fall on the wooden floor.

"You don't need to be that harsh! You're cruel!" Charle snorted, but she still kept her calm personality.

"You're protecting him now? That's so sweet of you!" Lucy smirked.

"What? No! Don't try to change the subject!" Charle lost her composure, and began to blush.

"All right, everyone! We have to stop. By the way, what kind of book are you reading right now, Lucy-san?" Wendy tried to sooth the atmosphere.

"We're reading history and legend books right now. We're trying to look for something..." Lucy answered. Her eyes never leaving her book.

"Can I help you, Lucy-san? Maybe I know something about what you're looking for," Wendy volunteered herself. Lucy didn't really believe at her at first, but seeing the girl's determination to help, she finally told the blue haired girl.

"I'm not sure if you will know this, but we're looking for something called The Sinistrals," Lucy said. She knew from Wendy's face that she didn't know anything about The Sinistrals, but that's when something unexpected happened.

Charle's body trembled heavily. Her eyes widened in fear. Sweats began dropping from all over her face, even body. Her hands were at both sides of her head, holding it with all force she had as if all of her life depended on that. Images kept swirling inside her mind. She was entering her premonition mode, and judging at her condition, it was not a good one.

"Charle? Are you okay?" Wendy rushed to the white cat.

"Charle! What happened?" Happy's eyes widened. He ran to her side, trying to make her calm. It didn't work though.

"A big cave... big gate... a white haired knight... floating island... a ray... destruction!" Charle murmured, and screamed the last part. Lucy's eyes widened.

'_Gate? White haired knight? Floating island? Ray? No way! How can-_'

"Gah!" Lucy's thought was interrupted by Cana's scream. She threw her cards on the table in frustration. She placed her fingers on her forehead. A mixture of anger, fear, and frustration could be seen from that alcoholic girl's face.

"What's happened, Cana? Should I get you another barrel?" Mirajane asked. She stopped reading for a second.

"No, why can't I get a good card in this entire fortune-telling? I kept getting Devil, Death, and Judgment?" She screamed in frustration.

'_What?_' Lucy was even more surprised. She couldn't be calm as suddenly the guild door opened, revealing an average height young male teen with black eyes and brown hair with a pair of glasses. The boy wore a white travelling cloth and blue loose pants. The clothing was torn up. His body was covered by dirt. He panted heavily as if he had been into a big battle or he had travelled for days without foods and drinks. Everybody looked at them with mixed expression.

"Help..." He mumbled. "Open the gate... brother!" this time, he made his sound a little louder. It was so loud that it could be heard to the counter. As soon as the boy said that, he fainted. Some of the guild members nearby went to him to help and bring him to the infirmary.

'_Open the gate... brother?_' Lucy mumbled again. Images of everything in her dream rolled in her head; the mysterious voice, the white place, the evil big gate, the white haired knight, the floating castle, and the laser with its capability to destroy an area in an instant. She felt somewhat dizzy with all of these. Natsu's dream being the same as her, Charle's premonition, and Cana's fortune-telling only made it worse. Suddenly a realization hit her.

'_Charle said something about destruction, and Cana said about Death arcana. Does that mean that this world will be destroyed? Does that mean that I'll die? No way! That's not gonna happen!_' He let out a laugh but not because she was happy, but because she was scared. She began sweating. All of the pressure was too much for her. She couldn't hold it any longer. Finally, she fainted.

"Lucy!"

* * *

**This is a long chapter, I know, I hope it can satisfy all of you a bit,  
**

**AH! It's hard to write Happy's character here! It's all your fault! (and Sting) I'm so sorry if the story somehow doesn't make any sense, and sorry if the characters are OOC T_T  
**

**Anyway, Thanks for the review, the favourite story, and story alert! :D  
**

**Special for anon: I don't know Okami or some sorts, this is coincidence XD that sounds interesting though...  
**

**Feel free to review! I'll appreciate it! :D  
**


	3. A Request For Help

**Okay, it took me longer to update this one lol, **

**I'm having some writer block, mostly because of the vocabulary, I think? Ah! Anyway, I've finished the 3rd chapter, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it's character, and The Sinistrals, Hiro Mashima does for Fairy Tail, and Natsume/Taito corp. For The Sinistrals. Sadly, I only own the OCs (although i think i won't after the story reaches it's end T_T)  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

'_Charle said something about destruction, and Cana said about Death arcana. Does that mean that this world will be destroyed? Does that mean that I'll die? No way! That's not gonna happen!' He let out a laugh but not because she was happy, but because she was scared. She began sweating. All of the pressure was too much for her. She couldn't hold it any longer. Finally, she fainted._

"_Lucy!"_

* * *

_Lucy found herself standing on a beach. There was no other people there, except two people; a man and a woman. A topless pink haired man with brown trousers and beige sash stretch his legs on the white sand while his hands supported his body from falling into the soft sand, while the other person, a blonde haired woman with a baggy white cloth, sat on the shore with her chin on both of her knees. They were sitting next to each other, enjoying beautiful sunset in front of them._

'_Weird, somehow I've seen this one before. Besides, those two looks like, Natsu and me?' Lucy said inwardly, afraid that the two might hear what she said. That would ruin the mood. They stayed on that awkward silent for several times._

"_Hey," The pink haired man finally started the conversation._

"_Yes?" The blonde woman smiled._

"_Are you sure you want to go? This fight will probably the last fight for you..." The man asked. Her face was full of concern._

"_Yes! I'm not some weak woman whose work is only taking care of a baby! I can fight!" The woman answered. Her eyes were full of passion and determination._

"_I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you..." The pinkette mumbled. "But, promise me we will go home together and go to our child!" He continued._

'_What the, a child?' Lucy gaped. Her face turned crimson red. She was surprised to hear that the one who looked like Natsu and herself had a child. It's not like she disliked the idea, but it was just unpredictable._

"_I'm sure we will be home together again, because I have a powerful dragon beside me!" The blonde smiled. She unconsciously lay her head on the man's shoulder._

"_All right! It's a promise!" The man grinned. They stayed like that for another longer time, watching the beautiful scarlet skies as the sun went down into the horizon._

_Lucy watched the two with bittersweet face. She could feel their feeling for each other, even though they knew that this might be the last one they would sit and enjoy the scenery in front of the couple, even though she didn't know what kind of battle they would face. _

"_Is it okay to let those lovebirds like that?" Lucy turned around to see a raven haired man with almost nothing on his bodies besi__de__ his short__s__, and a scarlet haired woman wearing a silver armor sitting behind the bush. Strangely, they looked like Gray and Erza, but a bit older._

"_I feel it's the best time for them to be with each other. It's a hard time for them, considering they have a baby they have to leave for this final battle..." The scarlet woman replied. _

"_i think it's the time to go, people are waiting..." the raven man stood up, followed by the scarlet woman. They walked to other two people's place to remind them that it was the time to go._

"_Ready to go, dragon head?" the raven said to the couple, startling them._

"_... Shut up, hammer head!" The pink boy. The two stood up and went to the forest behind them Each of their steps was full of determination, as if they had prepared to thorw away everything for only that day. It was awesome for Lucy. She tried to follow them from behind unnoticed, but a voice called her from behind._

"_Lucy!"_

"_Lucy!"_

"_Wake up!"_

* * *

Lucy found herself awake in Fairy Tail's infirmary. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy gathered around her. Some looked at her with worry, while some others didn't care. She could also see Master Makarov sitting on a chair nearby and Mirajane standing behind Master Makarov. When she looked around, she found another patient sleeping on the infirmary bed at her right side. The boy coming before she fainted was still unconscious. Wendy was treating him, checking if the mysterious person had internal injuries. She looked around again and saw Charle laying unconscious at her left side.

'Another dream? What's wrong with me?' Lucy mumbled. Suddenly she remembered what happened before she woke up inside the infirmary. Her head was still spinning and her face was still pale. A look of stress could be seen from her condition.

"Good thing you awake, Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"What's happened to me? Why are all of you here watching me?" Lucy mumbled. Her head was still spinning from all the thought she had.

"You fell down after the man fainted. Seriously, what happened to you?" Gray asked.

"You look depressed. Is there anything wrong, Lucy? Maybe we can help you in any way we can," Erza offered herself.

"No, thanks. I'm okay, really!" Lucy forced up a smile, but everyone knew that there was something wrong with the blonde.

"You suck at lying, Lucy! Just tell us what's happened!" Natsu grunted.

"I wonder if she's entering her period, she has been easy to get angry these days!" Happy snickered. The angered Lucy grabbed a small towel nearby and put it inside the talkative cat.

"Oi! You're cruel you know," Natsu growled. He took the towel out of Happy's mouth and tossed the wet fabric nearby Happy immediately hugged his master's chest and cried.

"Lucy's so mean! Whoa!" Happy cried. He let out so meny tears from his eyes.

"Calm down, Happy. Lucy's a scary weirdo." Natsu patted his partner's head, trying to calm the cat down. Unfortunately, he chose a wrong way and Lucy heard that so she smacked him on the head hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Natsu growled.

"Don't. Call. Me. Weirdo." Lucy emphasized each of her words. It was enough to shut the fire mage up. With scared face, he sat down on a nearby chair. He still had Happy who was now sleeping on his hand. Lucy, gaining all of her composure by counting until ten, asked everyone about Charle and the boy.

"How about Charle. Is she okay?" Lucy pointed at Charle who was sleeping soundly.

"She's all right. She only had a premonition and couldn't hold it so she collapsed." Erza said. Somehow Lucy felt guilty for her. Putting that aside, she turned her head 180 degree to look at the next patient; the mysterious boy.

"By the way, who is the boy over there?" Lucy pointed at the unconscious boy lying on a bed beside the one she was on.

"We haven't known anything about him yet. He hasn't awoken since everyone brought him here. Wendy, does he have any internal injuries?" Makarov answered, and then asked the blue haired girl who was examining the boy.

"He had several minor internal injuries, but all of them don't threaten his life. He only needs to take a rest a bit more until his body is ready to wake up-" as soon as Wendy said that, the boy woke up. He rub his forehead with his right palm. He was still exhausted though.

"Where... where am I?" The boy asked.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail guild, young boy. Would you mind telling us what brings you here?" Makarov greeted the awaken boy.

"Guild? What is that?" Everyone's jaw in the room dropped. They didn't expect that answer out from the boy's mouth.

"You don't know anything about a guild?" Natsu asked in disbelief. His eyes were wide like saucers and his mouth was still hanging open.

"Nope. Not even a bit of it. Seriously, can anybody explain why I'm here?" The boy started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah, which one first?" Erza asked the brown haired bespectacle boy.

"I think I need to know why I am here first..." he mumbled.

"All right. We saw you opening our guild's front door and mumbling something about gate and brother, and you collapsed afterward. Some of our people brought you here. The blue haired girl over there was examining you, checking if you have internal wounds." Erza explained. "Ah! I'm sorry for the rudeness. I'm Erza Scarlet. The pink-haired boy over here is Natsu Dragneel." She pointed at natsu who was sitting on his place. "Yo!" Natsu greeted. The boy examined Natsu from hairs to toes. Hie eyes were focused on the dragon slayer's unusual pink hair.

"Is his hair colour real?" the boy finally asked bluntly.

"If you want to know, here!" Natsu loosened his sash and tried to yank his pants. Aware from his gestures, Gray quickly pulled back his pants before everyone in the room could see his private area although Lucy and Mirajane had closed their eyes and placed their hands on both of their own eyes in anticipation.

"You ash brain! Are you crazy?" Gray snorted.

"What? I only tried to prove that my hair color is natural! Or are you afraid that you will have another stripper here? Ha!" Natsu scoffed. He didn't have an idea why his ice mage rival tried to pull his pants up despite his usual habit.

"Enough, you two!" Erza said with an anger vein popped out on her forehead. Both of the boys stayed quiet. "Anyway, the raven haired boy trying to pull up Natsu's pants is Gray Fulbuster." Erza continued.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Gray said with an uninterested tone. Once again, the glasses boy eyed Gray thoroughly. He could see that Gray had trained his body well, because he was practically naked at the moment.

"Sir, are you naked right now or your clothing is made of invisible fabric?" he pointed at Gray's clothless body.

"What the, when did this happen?" Gray ran throughout the room to find his cloth, only to earn a punch in his stomach from Erza for his foolishness. Everyone just sweatdropped. "All right, let's continue! The blonde haired girl laying on a bed beside you right now is Lucy Heartfilia." Erza pointed at Lucy who watched the entire scene with mixed expression of disbelief and annoyance, but managed to let out a smile to the boy.

"Hi! You can call me Lucy! Nice to meet you!" the boy rolled his eyes to every part of her bodies, of course to examine her without any sexual interest. Unfortunately, Lucy misinterpreted the boy's action. She thought that the boy was looking at her with a sexual desire.

"What are you doing? Stop looking at me like that!" Lucy covered her exposed body.

"What? I'm not a pervert! It's your fault for not buying much fabric for your cloth that you wear that too-exposed cloth!" The boy snorted. He was angry that Lucy thought he was some kind of perv.

"What the...? this is fashion!" Lucy's face reddened in anger. She would kick that guy's ass if she could, but she knew that the boy was awake several minutes ago, and it's not good for his health. Besides, he was their guest, and guest should be treated properly. Instead of punching and kicking and giving another 'lesson', she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"You're being self-conscious again, Lucy! By the way, your cloth seems a bit tighter than before the timeskip, and this one is a bit skimpier..." Natsu ran his eyes around her body.

"Shut up!" Lucy let out her anger from the boy and from Natsu in one-hit KO, punching Natsu to a nearby wall. Natsu almost fell unconscious from that seemingly powerful punch.

"Why did you have to punch me! Why didn't you punch this guy?" Natsu pouted. His hand pointed at the brown haired boy in annoyance.

"Because you... Ah! Forget it!" Lucy was really exhausted. She went back to her previous place. The coincidence was making her mind going crazy and being with her teammates only made it worse.

'_Damn, this guy is annoying!_' Lucy cursed inwardly.

'_All right, damn him! This guy is annoying!_' Lucy cursed inwardly.

"Forget about the violence you saw earlier. Let's continue." Erza tried to change the subject. '_What? You were showing the violence first before me!_' Lucy snorted inwardly, but she didn't mind it. "The blue haired little girl who was examining you before is Wendy Marvell." The boy looked at his right and saw Wendy smiling at him.

"Is she the one examining me? She is really young!" The boy said.

"Don't underestimate her! She can heal any types of wounds, and even poison!" Erza explained, reminding her of Oracion Seis incident where she was poisoned by Cobra, and Wendy was the one who helped her revome the poison even Ichiya couldn't handle. The bespectacled boy shrugged, and the nodded in respond. "The older person sitting over there is Makarov, this guild's master. The woman standing behind Master Makarov is Mirajane Strauss." Erza continued.

"Welcome, kid!" Makarov said. "Hi!" Mirajane greeted him casually. Again, he looked at Makarov and Mirajane carefully.

"Um, master, Why are you groping that girl's ass?" the boy asked. Mirajane quickly turned his head to her lower body part to see Makarov's hand found its way to caress the take-over sister's nice ass. Her anger quickly built up.

"Master, don't try anything funny or I have to punish you!" Mirajane let out an evil smile out of her usual cheerful personality. Everybody except the guest trembled in fear.

"No, Mira-chan! I won't do anything funny!" Makarov stuttered. He let out a smile with sweaty face.

"Good." Mirajane then put on her happy face again. Everyone sighed in relief. "All right! You have known our name. Can you tell us your name?" Mirajane asked.

"Wil. Wil Laybans." He quickly answered. He knew that messing up with Mirajane would result him staying in the infirmary for much longer, or he would ended up sleeping inside his coffin for eternity. As soon as Wil introduced himself, Natsu and Gray rushed to the boy's bed, asking him some questions merely to take revenge.

"Hey. Why are your hair brown?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you wearing that kind of cloth?" Gray snorted.

"Where did you buy your glasses?"

"Why are you so ugly?"

"Enough, you two! Stop asking him questions!" the moment Erza said that, she had already stood behind the two rivals. Natsu and Gray spun their head to look at the source of that voice. With sweaty face. When they knew that Erza was the one asking them to stop, the opposite element rivals went back to their place willingly so that they wouldn't be dead. Despite the order, the the two mages managed to glare at their oblivious guest.

"Thank you for your help when I collapsed..." He added.

"You're welcome. It's our duty to help people in need." Erza smiled.

"Waaaah! Erza, you're mean! You didn't introduce me to this boy!" Happy suddenly spoke loudly.

"I'm sorry, Happy. Wil, this is happy, Natsu's partner" Erza introduced Happy to Wil.

"Aye! Call me Nekomander, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!" Happy said happily. To everyone's surprise, Wil didn't seem to be surprised at that cat.

"Why aren't surprised of a talking cat? People are often surprised to see this talking blue cat, you know." Lucy asked.

"I've met some other talking cats like him. He's one of the Exceeds, right?" The statement made everyone even more surprised. The expressions everyone had made him annoyed.

"What? I'm a traveler! It's common for me to see unique things like this!" Wil snorted.

"Forget about that part! By the way, We heard you mumbling something about opening a gate and a brother before you passed out. What did it mean?" Lucy asked with an annoyance tone. She knew that bringing it up was not a good idea for herself and asking Wil wasn't a good idea because she thought (or even everyone thought) he could be a jerk, but she neede to know anyway.

"That one? I'll tell you something about it. You can come closer if you want to..." Everyone moved closer to the brown haired boy. "As I said before, I and my brother were travelers. We moved from one place to another to look for historical artifacts, ancient ruins, and other history-related things by exploring dungeons and caves. One day, we found something from remote island, something untouched, very valuable in historical value; Ancient Cave." Wil explained.

"Ancient Cave?" Natsu asked.

"Ancient Cave? Don't tell me it's that rumored Ancient Cave?" Lucy asked. She went nearer to Wil's side excitedly.

"Yes. That legendary Ancient Cave said that it changed it's structure and path evrytime we entered the cave. How the cave can change it's shape inside is still a mystery among historist." Wil nodded.

"Whoa, tell me! I'm interested to go there!" Lucy screamed in joy.

"Calm down, Lucy! He'll never tell his stories if you scream like that." Gray frowned at her. Lucy stopped and gave Wil a signal to continue.

"Are you sure you want to know about it? I have a feeling that you'll regret saying you want to go there after you hear what I'll say." Wil sasked to the blonde.

"Nope. I won't regret it!" She answered confidently.

"All right." He sighed. "We were so glad that we finally found that famous cave. Our archeologist instinct had awaken, that's why we entered the cave to explore histories behind it. That's until we arrived at an area with many carvings on the wall and a big black gate emanating so much evil aura..." Lucy gulped. She was really not happy because she encountered a word 'gate', and this time the description matched her dream. She turned her head to see Natsu. To her surprise, Natsu's face turned serious, as if he was worried about something. She put those thoughts aside and continued listening Wil's story.

"We knew that this gate had something evil inside, and whatever that evil thing was we shouldn't have opened. It. Still, my brother insisted on opening the gate. Unfortunately, the gate was opened before he even tried something to do anything. He was sucked in and the gate was closed. I was shocked and tried to open the gate, but it wouldn't open no matter what i tried. Suddenly, the gate was opened again, but this time many monsters came out of the gate. I fought with all I could while going back to the cave's entrance, but the monster's number kept increasing. I finally managed to get out of the cave, and went to look for help for days until I saw a mage entered this guild. I thought some of the mages here could help me so I entered this building and you know the rest..." Wil ended his story. Everyone gulped this time. They realized that the increasing number of monster was actually related to this gate thing.

"I see, so you want us to help you release your brother from that gate?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. Please help my brother!" Wil begged.

"I see, maybe we can help you somehow. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, I ask you to go rescuing Wil's brother." Makarov said.

"What?" Natsu, Lucy, and Gray asked in disbelief, while Erza and Wendy agreed. "We have to go with him?"

"Yes. You all have to go with him!" Makarov emphasized his order.

"No way! This guy is an asshole!" Natsu groaned.

"What did you say?" Wil said menacingly.

"You picking up a fight, huh?" Natsu readied himself by making his hand on fire.

"Ha! Interesting magic you got there, maybe that pervert can show me his magic." Wil scoffed. He held a cylinder-like metal at his left hand.

"Bring it on, four-eye!" Gray placed his right hand on his left palm. An ice aura surrounded his arm. They charged until finally Erza knocked Gray and Natsu out while Lucy grabbed Wil's hand and jerked him from the battlefield, making a loud thump in the process as he fell to the floor.

"Really, when will you two grom up and act like an adult?" Erza sighed. Gray and Natsu couldn't hear what Erza said because both of them almost fell unconscious.

"You too, don't pick a fight with some of people here. They're strong mages!" Lucy said to the boy sitting whle rubbing his ache butt. He only groaned in response.

"Don't make any complain. Master ordered us to go and we have to obey him." Erza said. Everyone nodded in respond.

"Levy, Gajeel, Lily, you'll be given this mission too so you can get inside." Makarov shouted. Slowly, Levy and Gajeel opened the infirmary room door and walked to the center of the room. Levy grinned sheepishly to all of the people inside while Gajeel crossed his head at the back if his head with an uninterested face, letting out a small 'tch' and Lily sat at his iron partner's shoulder and crossed his arm on his chest. Seeing that Lucy had woken up, Levy immediately went to Lucy's side.

"Lu-chan! I'm glad you're okay!" Levy attacked Lucy with her hug.

"Levy-chan! Did you read the book?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, all of them!" Levy said proudly. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"What? Then for how long have I been unconscious?" Lucy asked. Her eyes were wide open.

"Well, for about 24 hours?" Levy grinned.

'_I see, that's why she could read all of the books I brought here..._' Lucy hummed.

"Although," Levy continued. "I didn't get information about Sinistrals or some sorts..." her face was filled with regret.

"That's okay, Levy-chan! Thanks for the help anyway! I should say sorry for asking you right after you had finished your mission..." Lucy smiled.

"Sir Makarov, who are these people?" Wil asked.

"Call me Makarov, child. Do it again!" Makarov said. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Makarov, who are they?" Wil asked with annoyance this time.

"The blue haired girl one is Levy McGarden, while the one with long black hair and many piercings on his face and hand is Gajeel Redfox." Erza stepped forward to introduce them. Levy smiled at Wil, while Gajeel grunted.

"Say, are you two together?" Wil asked out of the blue. Levy gasped, her face reddened at the question, while Gajeel was taken aback a bit.

"What? N, no! We're not together! We're just, friends..." Levy replied. She was in such panic.

"Are you sure? If you're not together, You and That piercing dude wouldn't enter the room together. At least I know you have a thing for that guy, right? And seeing that piercing guy's expression, it seems like he has a thing too, am I right?" Wil said nonchalantly, with a sneaky smirk across his face. Apparently, he was just teasing the two. The two's jaw dropped.

"This guy is damn annoying! Can I beat him up?" Gajeel roared. He readied his fist to punch the seemingly innocent guest.

"You'll join in? Good! We have more people to beat him up now!" Natsu grinned devilishly. He lit his fist in fire again, ready to punch Wil in his face.

"Let's go!" Gray shouted.

"Stop it, you guys! This is our guest!" Erza yelled. She was really pissed right now.

"But, this person is annoying!" Natsu groaned.

"I can't agree more, this can't be ignored!" A voice came from the now awaken Charle.

"Charle, you should rest a bit more!" Wendy said in worry tone.

"It's okay, Wendy. I'm fine. This guy needs some manner lesson. You can't comment or insult a person you've only met seconds ago, you know! That's not polite!" Charle stood up. She put her hands on her waist.

"Says the one commenting on a person she met after she secretly listened to other people's conversation." Wil retorted. Charle was surprised. She was defeated in talking twice in 24 hours. It's a new record for her.

"All right everyone, please be calm okay?" Mirajane said to soothe the atmosphere. Everyone stayed quiet, but they had the same thing in mind, except Mirajane. '_What an annoying guy!_'

"By the way Master, why do you have to ask Levy and Gajeel to go as well? Isn't it too much?" Lucy asked.

"I have the same opinion as Lucy, Master. Is it okay for you to ask more people to go in this mission? You can't take risk of losing more members." Erza said straightforwardly. Everyone gulped. How could she say that with that kind of face?

"That's all right, I have a feeling that all of you will be involved further" Makarov answered. "Now, I command all of you to go!" Mararov added.

"What, now?" Levy asked in disbelief.

"The faster, the better!" Wil replied.

"But we have to prepare a ship if we want to go now!" Lucy groaned. Soon after Lucy mentioned 'ship', all the dragon slayer's face, except for Wendy, turned pale. They covered their mouth immediately to prevent foods they've eaten to reach their mouth. All of the remaining people only shook their head.

"Really, getting motion sickness from imagining it?" Happy sweat dropped.

"Can I take Charle with me, Master? I'll make sure she's okay in my side!" Wendy asked.

"Of course you can, Wendy." Makarov answered.

"Then... Lily..." Gajeel panted. He tried hard to prevent his stomach from spilling its content.

"Alright!" Pantherlily showed up out of nowhere. He quickly turned into his bigger form and put Gajeel's hand across Lily's neck to support him.

"We have those in severe motion sickness here? Then I have to do this. Everyone who wanted to go, gather around me!" Wil shouted. Natsu, Lucy, happy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Charle, and Levy did as what Wil told. Wil then took the same cylinder-like thing from his left pocket and concentrated. Small, round, green light gathered at the thing and shaped itself into a staff. Wil cast a spell and a big magic cirle appeared on the team. They immediately vanished from the infirmary.

"Whoa! He's really something, master!" Mirajane said.

"Yes. I can feel something else from that boy." Makarov respond. Suddenly the infirmary door opened. It revealed Lisanna with teapot full of tea and mugs.

"Sister, am I too late to bring tea for them?" Lisanna asked when she saw that everyone had gone. Mirajane giggled at her sister's reaction.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Amon! Why do you have to show her useless dream again?" Gades asked with a bit high tone.

"it's all right, Gades. It's not useless. At least our Stellar Maiden will realize something from the dream..." Erim tried to calm Gades down.

"At least things went according to plan. The Four Heroes and three of the 4 helpers went to Ancient Island where our brother slept for 1000 years!" Amon smirked.

"You got the point. Things will be easier for us! We will be reunited again!" Gades laughed evilly. "The world will be ours!"

"This really brings back memories, isn't it?" Erim said.

* * *

Everyone arrived on a shore in a certain island. The island was full of coconut trees and after the white sand there was a big forest surrounding a certain mountain. It was a rural island though, considering that there wasn't any sign of human living on the island for a long time. It was really like what legends said.

"Whoa! We're here! I'm not sick! Thank you, four eyes!" Natsu jumped happily and shook Wil's body continuously.

"Gah! stop it!" Wil jerked himself away from the pink dragon slayer.

"I've never seen that kind of magic before, Wil. Can you tell me what kind of magic is it?" Lucy asked.

"Shhh! I'll explain later! We have a visitor here!" Wil pointed to his front. Everybody looked around to see a certain person with a cloak standing with that person's back facing the group. The person stayed still, but It aroused the group's suspicion.

"Who is that person? Should this island be a rural place?" Gray looked at Wil.

"How should I know? Maybe he arrived here long before we arrived? I'm not sure about it..." Wil huffed.

"Wait. This smells familiar!" Natsu sniffed the air.

"You're right, Salamander!" Gajeel said.

"Show yourself!" Erza said to the person. Swiftly the man turned around and remove his cloak to reveal his face. Everyone, except Wil of course, was surprised when the person was really someone they knew.

"Jellal?"

* * *

**Is it a cliffhanger? lol :P**

**It took me days for me to think of that OC's name, tell me if this name is good ;)  
**

**Someone requested me to make the 4 Heroes of Light's past, and I hope this is satisfying...  
**

**As usual, review please :D  
**

**Ah, Thanks for the review and story alerts and favourite story, I appreciate it :D  
**

**See you for the next chapter ^^  
**


End file.
